


Gatsby x Draco Malfoy

by JatsbyGatsby4L1fe



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Emo, Emo Teens, Gatsby - Freeform, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Male Character, Gay teens, Hogwarts Era, Love, M/M, Magic, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Wizards, draco - Freeform, harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JatsbyGatsby4L1fe/pseuds/JatsbyGatsby4L1fe
Summary: Gatsby is going back to Hogwarts after taking a year off, the only problem is, his ex Draco moved on to be with someone else! Will Gatsby be able to win him back or will he fall apart without the love of his life...





	Gatsby x Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoy! If you like it let me know and I might make more 😉

Gatsby x Draco Fanfic

Characters:  
Gatsby (J), Slytherin  
Draco (D), Slytherin  
Crab (C), Slytherin  
Harry (H), Gryffindor   
Ginny (G), Gryffindor

I can't believe myself, here I am sitting in bed at 2 in the morning the day before school starts. I knew I shouldn't have snorted that much coke but hey I'm depressed and my parents don't believe me enough to get me real drugs so I'm left to self medicate. I sit and think about how much I don't wanna go back to Hogwarts but at the same time, Draco is gonna be there. Me and Draco had a thing a few years back but I got called in to be a Death Eater and got to skip last year, we broke it off because long-distance sucks. I really hope that now that I'm back we can get back together, he has the most beautiful eyes and his skin is so soft it's like unicorn hair. The only thing to do now is to wait for the sun to come up.

I got a few hours of sleep before I woke up, I go to the bathroom to get ready but first I shoot up some heroin to make the voices in my head stop screaming that I'm nothing. I quickly throw on my Slytherin robes, I bought them new this year with all the money left over from my dead parents. I don't need any concealer cuz my face is flawless. I go downstairs and grab my scorpion familiar Randall. I know I'm not supposed to have a scorpion as a familiar but I paid the school administration to keep quiet. I don't eat breakfast because I notice if I do I will be late, being depressed really makes the morning fly by. I call a taxi to drop me off at the train station, I don't bring my stuff cus it gets shipped to my room personally by the school. Soon I'm on the train, I walk through each cart looking for my best friend Crab, I find him sitting alone with his toad Mr wort, I sit myself down next to him and smile.

(C) Jay!!! [My real name is Jatsby Gatsby but I just go by Jay cus I hate it] Hey it's been a long time! How are you?

(J) I'm good! Glad to be back hanging with you but I'm not glad about school to be starting again. We should fly sometime tomorrow I got a wicked new broom

(C) awww I get it man but hey homecoming is In a month, who are you going to ask?

(J) Draco duh!

(C) But you guys broke up

(J) So????? I'm the best thing that ever happened to that kid, He will be begging to have me back the moment I walk in

(C) I don't think so man, once you left he started dating someone else…..

(J) WOT???? WHo??????!!!!!!!

(C) …. Harry…. Harry potter…

How could he do this to me I'm so much better than Harry, Harry's not even his type!!! I bet they don't even like each other, I bet Draco Is just doing it for the clout!

(J) Well, I think we have to throw a party to remind Draco who he really is, not some prep like potter!

(C) Whatever you say Jay ... whatever you say…

When the train came to a stop I rushed upstairs and go to work, I sent out invites to only a few people and they posted about it on Instagram so people would just show up. Only the best people got invites, everyone just pretends to be important. I told everyone to meet after school on the edge of the forbidden forest at 10, ya I know that's against the rules but that's what parties are for! I did not send an invite to Draco because I did not want to come off as needy.

Finally, after a slow grueling day of nonsense school, it was time to start the party. About halfway into the hour, about 1000 people had shown up because I'm so cool. Crab also showed about around that time, 

(J) hey crab! Who did you bring

I forgot to mention that people I invite can bring guests and that gives them the same special treatment as the invite kids, they get the wifi password.

(C) I brought my cousin Draco cus he wanted the wifi and didn't get an invite

(J) Wait Draco is here!?!!? Where?????

(C) Oh he’s over by the punch table

I quickly ran over to the table and there he was, Draco in all his glory. He was wearing all black and looked like a hot e-boy from Tick Toc, I suddenly regret not dressing hotter. I walk up to him

(J) Draco! Hey, I didn't know you would be here!

(D) Oh my gosh! Jay! it's you it's been so long!!!

We embrace each other and I secretly breathe in the smell of his body, I miss him so much.

(D) how was being a death eater?

I suddenly get PTSD and flashbacks to all the murder I did, Sometimes I hear rummers of me saying I killed the innocent and I fear that they're not wrong.

Me and Draco talk for a while but he soon got a call from harry telling him to come back to they're room, Draco is so lame now, he should not have to do what every Harry says, that's not the Draco I used to know.

Crab sees me all alone and walks over

(C) Hey if it makes you feel any better Harry took me to go see his side chick Ginny who is already dating someone else, I think he's showing off… he said he can't break up with Draco cuz they did a blood binding spell but I call bullshit on that because Draco is allergic to Blood spells.

(J) Wait why does Draco know???? Why is he staying with that loser????

The party ended with around 3 and people started trickling out. Crab was the last one to leave. I waved my wand and the edge of the forbidden forest no longer looked like a frat house but the edge of a forest. Pleased with my work I headed back to my room. I decided to move my bunk closer to Dracos that night, he wasn't there but I still wanted to be close, Why can't he just follow his heart?


End file.
